


Scarves

by orphan_account



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOT EDITED.<br/>Requested by: pastelpeachpunk<br/>{on my old tumblr}</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED.  
> Requested by: pastelpeachpunk  
> {on my old tumblr}

“Evan, that’s my scarf.” Vinnie says as Evan pulls on the purple and white knitted scarf.

“Come on, Vince, you know it looks better on me anyway.” Evan says as he ties it more securely around his neck.

Vinnie sighs as he turns back to the box filled with winter gear and starts shuffling through it again. Now he needs to find another scarf to wear. But do they even have any more scarves in the house? He’s usually the only one who wears them, Evan always used to complain about how tight and constricting they are. So he’s never had one before. Probably why he’s stealing Vinnie’s right now.

“Evvvvvvvaaaaannnn.” Whines Vinnie as he throws his arms up in the air and turns around. “That’s the only scarf in the house, and I need it if we’re really going to have that snowball war with Jeff and Alex.”

Evan only smirks and says, “It’s not the only scarf.”

Vinnie lifts his eyebrows in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Evan’s smirk only widens as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a green knitted scarf, He then walks over to Vinnie and wraps it securely around his neck.

“There.” Evan says. “Now you have a scarf. Can we go have that snowball fight now? I’m going to kick Jeff’s ass.”

Vinnie only chuckles and then unexpectedly throws his arms around Evan’s shoulders.

“Thanks Ev.”

“Alright, alright. No need to get emotional.” Evan says while making no attempt at shaking Vinnie off of him.

Vinnie holds on for a little while longer, but soon pulls away and meets Evan’s eyes. He smiles coyly and says, “Let’s go kick Jeff’s ass.”

Evan smiles and laughs. “Hell yeah.”

Vinnie laughs with him as they make their way out of the house they share and into the backyard where the snowball fight is just beginning.

“No fair, Jeff!” Yells Evan as he’s ambushed by a snowball. “Run for cover Vince! They’ve got us surrounded!”

Vinnie chuckles and follows Evan’s lead of ducking behind their own snow fort.

“Let’s get them all.”


End file.
